


Подарок

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: мини G—PG-13 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Лэндо оставил управление на старину Лобота, а сам рванул на Накадию. Не мог не рвануть — мальцу Хана и Леи исполнялось шесть лет, и он просто обязан был поздравить — и пацана, и своих друзей.





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Радужная картина любви и взаимопонимания, за которой, впрочем, можно углядеть, что все вовсе не так замечательно, как кажется.

Досмотр, по мнению Лэндо, тянулся слишком долго.

Его яхта зависла на орбите Накадии два стандартных часа назад, а ребята из таможни до сих пор прочесывали ее на предмет запрещенного груза. И это раздражало: в конце концов, теперь Лэндо уж точно имел репутацию респектабельного и законопослушного гражданина Новой Республики, а эта проверка словно говорила о том, что криффа с два в его репутацию верили.

Может быть, и не зря, но в этот раз он действительно не пытался ничего провезти незаконным путем.

Дурацкое промедление, от которого у Лэндо чуть ли не зудели руки. Он, по правде говоря, давно ждал этого дня — и понимал, что стоило прилететь еще раньше. Не на час и не на два, куда там — еще пару месяцев назад. Хан и Лея давно приглашали его погостить, но выбраться получилось только сейчас. У барона-администратора Облачного Города дел всегда невпроворот: управлять, командовать, решать вопросы политики и юстиции… вести свои дела, ну и, конечно, иногда закидывать удочки в торговых сделках.

Иногда и партейку-другую в сабакк выиграть. Или проиграть, но это случалось редко. В конце концов, у всех есть свои слабости и свои пристрастия.

А сейчас и повод появился, и возможности. Лэндо оставил управление на старину Лобота, а сам рванул на Накадию. Не мог не рвануть — мальцу Хана и Леи исполнялось шесть лет, и он просто обязан был поздравить — и пацана, и своих друзей.

Он подгадал время так, чтобы появиться ровно в день праздника — и вот так по-идиотски застрял на орбите.

Нет, он прекрасно понимал, что в день Освобождения Республики — а мальца угораздило родиться именно в день подписания Империей капитуляции — с высадкой на планету, где заседал Сенат, могли возникнуть проблемы. Но Лэндо был уверен, что ему достаточно будет сверкнуть той самой улыбкой героя Восстания, чтобы таможенники начали шевелиться быстрее.

С этим он, конечно, просчитался.

— Ну что там, парни? — крикнул он. — Долго еще?

— Сохраняйте спокойствие, сэр, — в кабину пилота сунулся один из таможенников. — Мы следуем стандартной процедуре.

— Это я уже понял, — вздохнул Лэндо. — Но мне очень интересно, сколько еще времени мне придется тут торчать? Я, знаете ли, немного опаздываю.

— Сохраняйте спокойствие, — снова завел свою шарманку таможенник.

Лэндо закатил глаза и тоскливо посмотрел в обзорный экран. Поверхность Накадии отсюда казалась гладкой и глянцевой: океаны зелени, мягкие очертания городов и блестящая голубизна водоемов. Такая близкая — и в то же время все еще на расстоянии часов, которые займет окончание проверки.

— Господин Калриссиан, мы закончили, — раздался голос за спиной. Лэндо обернулся — таможенник снял шлем и оказался таможенницей. Довольно симпатичной: темные волосы, загорелая, пусть и обветренная кожа, блестящие глубокие глаза. — Добро пожаловать на Накадию. Вам дан доступ на планету.

— Благодарю, — кивнул Лэндо, обворожительно улыбаясь.

Таможенница на это никак не отреагировала — только вновь натянула шлем и покинула кабину.

Лэндо дождался, пока вся компания этих медлительных зануд отчалит, и повел яхту в открывшийся в защитном поле планеты зазор. Внутри поднималось нетерпение, сдобренное легкой грустью.

Отчасти он прилетел не только из-за дня рождения мальца, и даже не потому, что соскучился по пройдохе-Хану и его потрясающей жене. У него был еще один повод, довольно сентиментальный и не лишенный некоторой глупости.

Где Хан, там и «Сокол», а в «Соколе» еще осталась частичка L3, о которой Лэндо до сих пор помнил и до сих пор скорбел в глубине своего разбитого сердца.

«Подожди, милая, — подумал он с тоскливой нежностью, — скоро увидимся».

Космопорт полнился звездолетами: большими и малыми, такими же роскошными, как и его яхта, и гораздо более скромными, вроде потрепанных временем шаттлов и транспортников. В Кворроу, похоже, собирались праздновать с размахом.

Испортил Сенат эту планету — раньше, по рассказам Хана, тут все было куда скромнее и умереннее.

Лэндо оставил яхту в одном из отсеков, предназначавшихся для таких же, как он, героев Восстания, и снял легкий спидер, на котором и помчался в сторону дома, обжитый Ханом и Леей. Как и все здания на Накадии, он был одноэтажным и каким-то даже приземистым, словно жмущимся к поверхности планеты. Впрочем, понять, что здесь живет госпожа сенатор и ее супруг, тоже было несложно: в саду росли неповторимые альдераанские розы — один из немногих сортов, который удалось вывести заново после уничтожения планеты.

Лэндо запоздало пожалел, что не прихватил цветы — ему до сих пор нравилось бесить Хана знаками внимания, оказываемыми Лее. Но опаздывать еще сильнее было совсем уж неприлично.

Ну ничего. Зато у него нашлась бутылка беспинского игристого для Леи и фляга кореллианского виски для Хана. Родную планету тот до сих пор предпочитал не вспоминать, но пропустить стакан-другой знакомого с молодости пойла никогда не отказывался.

Может, оно напоминало Хану о Ки’Ре. Может, и у него старая рана так и не зажила, несмотря на красавицу-жену и сына. Кто его знает. Хан тоже всегда был довольно сентиментальным, хоть и старался этого не показывать.

При Лее, правда, спрашивать об этом было бы бестактно, но Лэндо все равно чувствовал легкое любопытство. Задавать интересующий вопрос, он, конечно, не станет: его визитной карточкой всегда была безукоризненная вежливость, и марать собственную репутацию он не собирался даже в компании близких друзей.

Дверь открылась, стоило ему оказаться на пороге. В проходе показался протокольный дроид Леи, медлительный и неуклюжий, да еще и, ко всему прочему, донельзя занудный.

— Господин Калриссиан! — в его электронном голосе слышалась радость. — Прошу, заходите внутрь. Госпожа Лея и господин Хан вас заждались.

— Спасибо, Трипио, — кивнул Лэндо. Дроид засеменил, шаркая, вглубь дома, и теперь, когда он не перегораживал проход своей блестящей золотистой тушкой, Лэндо смог ступить в святая святых своих друзей.

Хан, Лея и их пацан ждали в гостиной: Лея — в кресле, Хан и Бен — на мягком ковре, где малец увлеченно играл с моделями звездолетов.

Лэндо замер на пороге, прислонившись плечом к косяку, и не смог сдержать улыбки. Хан поднял голову — и широко ухмыльнулся, как и много лет назад.

— Эй, парень, — позвал он сына. — Смотри, кто к нам пришел.

Малец выпустил модель «Звездного Ястреба» из рук и повернулся в его сторону.

И просиял так, словно взял самую крупную ставку.

— Старый пройдоха! — радостно воскликнул он. — Привет!

Лэндо едва не уронил челюсть от того, как его окрестили, а пацан уже вскочил на ноги и бросился к нему. Крепко обхватил руками, уткнувшись лицом в живот, и Лэндо ошарашенно обнял его в ответ.

— Хан, — укоризненно произнесла Лея.

— Что сразу «Хан»? — тот едва ли не сиял от самодовольства, словно только выпущенный кредитный чип. — Я разве виноват, что Бен в корень зрит? И вообще, дети точно все подмечают.

— Бен в корень зрит, потому что ты язык распускаешь, — парировала Лея. — И Лэндо — вовсе не пройдоха.

— И вовсе не старый, — добавил тот — первый шок прошел, и теперь ситуация казалась ему забавной. Хотя Хан, конечно, все равно заслужил получить по шее. — А насчет пройдохи я бы не стал утверждать наверняка.

Он подхватил Бена под мышки и поднял в воздух, крякнув от напряжения. Да, когда он в последний раз так делал, пацан был раза в два легче.

Быстро растет.

— Давай лучше «дядя Лэндо»? — попросил он и сделал вид, что вот-вот подкинет Бена в воздух. Тот взвизгнул и вцепился в его руки. — «Старый пройдоха» — это для таких же пройдох, вроде твоего папы. А ты же у нас честный парень?

Темные глаза Бена — такие же, как у Леи — сияли от радости. Он протянул руки, и Лэндо прижал его к себе — все равно не мог больше держать на вытянутых руках. Бен тут же обнял его за шею и щекотно задышал куда-то в район кадыка.

— Я тоже пройдоха! — заявил он. — Как папа.

— Ну нет, — рассмеялась Лея. — Два пройдохи в этой семье — чересчур. Может, лучше будешь сенатором? Как мама?

— Я буду сенатором-пройдохой, — после секундной заминки выдал Бен. Молодец пацан — нашелся, как не обидеть обоих родителей.

Далеко пойдет.

— Это так не работает, — с трудом сдерживая смех, проговорила Лея.

— Почему же, солнышко? — встрял Хан. — По-моему, чтобы выигрывать эти ваши политические дебаты, нужно быть тем еще пройдохой.

Она все-таки рассмеялась, и Лэндо заулыбался еще шире. Они, как всегда, спорили — не могли жить без этого — но в них чувствовались мир и согласие.

Приятно было на них посмотреть.

— Ты мне весь воспитательный момент испортил. — Лея шутливо надула губы.

— Всегда рад стараться, — с широкой улыбкой ответил Хан.

— Негодяй.

— Принцесса.

Бен заерзал на руках Лэндо, выворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на родителей. Поначалу Лэндо подумал, что он беспокоится, как бы Хан и Лея не разругались по-настоящему, но потом понял: Бен получал искреннее удовольствие от таких шутливых переругиваний.

— А я тогда кто? — подал голос Бен.

— Ты сенатор-пройдоха, забыл? — напомнил Хан, опередив Лею.

— Хан!

— Что «Хан»?

Лея демонстративно закатила глаза, но надолго ее не хватило — смех снова прорвался наружу.

Лэндо осторожно опустил Бена на пол и негромко сказал ему:

— Обними маму, малыш. Покажи ей, что в сенаторах-пройдохах нет ничего плохого.

Бен кивнул — неожиданно очень серьезно. Слишком серьезно для шестилетнего пацана. Будто он успел за короткую жизнь повидать всякого, не всегда хорошего.

Лэндо невольно задумался: а все ли так радужно было у его друзей, как сейчас представало перед ним?

Но затем Бен с забавной детской поспешностью бросился к Лее, и наваждение спало.

Он с проворством забрался к ней на колени и прижался щекой к груди. Руки Леи мягко обхватили его; она с ласковой шутливостью растрепала непослушные темные вихры и поцеловала сына в макушку.

— Ма-а-а-ам, — протянул Бен.

— Да, дорогой?

— Если не хочешь, я не буду сенатором-пройдохой.

— Правда?

— Ага, — подтвердил Бен. — Я лучше сразу канцлером.

Лэндо с трудом сдержался, чтобы не присвистнуть. Такой маленький, а уже с амбициями.

От парня точно будет толк.

— Или императором, — воодушевленно продолжил Бен. — Так даже круче! И ты будешь не просто принцессой, а императорской принцессой, а папа будет императорским папой, а дядя Люк — главным джедаем, а Чуи я подарю Кашиик и еще какую-нибудь планету, а дядя Лэндо… — Бен замолк, задумавшись, а Лэндо почувствовал, как спину враз пробил холодный пот.

Такую тему при Лее и Хане точно поднимать не стоило.

И правда: вся веселость мгновенно ушла с лица Леи, а губы сжались в тонкую нить. Хан застыл, будто ожидал бури, но Бен словно этого и не замечал: идея его очень увлекла.

— Дядя Лэндо будет моим советником, вот! — с гордостью закончил он.

— Бен… — строгим, мгновенно похолодевшим голосом начала Лея, но запнулась, будто не знала, как сформулировать мысль. А может, просто с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не надавать сыну по заднице.

— Ну, раз дядя Лэндо будет советником, — поспешил вмешаться тот, — то вот тебе, малыш, первый совет: выкинь эту идею из головы и не вспоминай о ней.

— Почему? — как-то даже обиженно спросил Бен.

— Потому что хорошие мальчики императорами не становятся, — с тем же холодом проговорила Лея. — И у хороших мальчиков даже мыслей таких возникать не должно.

Бен насупился, надул губы и посмотрел на нее исподлобья. Видимо, что-то было в его взгляде такое, от чего Лея хоть немного, но пришла в себя. Она тяжело вздохнула и отвернулась, задумчиво уставившись куда-то в сторону.

— А все так хорошо начиналось, — едва слышно вздохнул Хан.

Надо было как-то исправить ситуацию. И у Лэндо была идея на этот счет.

— Бен, — позвал он, — а про подарок забыл?

— Ой, — выдохнул пацан.

— Вот тебе и ой, — усмехнулся Лэндо. — Двигай сюда, вручу его тебе.

Бен слез с колен Леи и шагнул к нему. На лице еще остался отпечаток обиды, но в глазах, по крайней мере, горел живой интерес. И любопытство с нетерпением.

Лэндо вытащил из поясной сумки футляр и предложил:

— Открывай.

Бен забрал подарок и плюхнулся на пол, внимательно разглядывая упаковку. Щелкнул замком и откинул крышку.

— Вау! — выдохнул он и поднял сияющие глаза на Лэндо. — Настоящий бластер? Мне?

— Что? — Лея даже приподнялась в кресле. — Лэндо!

Вот и отлично. Теперь он точно отвлечет ее гнев на себя, а Бен выйдет сухим из воды.

Хотя — не совсем отлично, учитывая, что гнев принцессы Леи — довольно страшная штука.

— Это «Исказитель Россмойна», малыш, — пояснил Лэндо. — Настоящее произведение искусства, да еще и отлично стреляет. Знаешь, сколько раз он спасал меня от беды?

— Сколько? — спросил Бен, не отрывая взгляда от подарка.

— Не сосчитать, — честно признался Лэндо. — Знаешь, в чем штука? Я хотел подарить его тебе, еще когда ты только появился на свет, но Лобот, мой друг, убедил меня, что ты слишком мал для такой игрушки. А сейчас ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы начать учиться стрелять. «Исказитель» спасал меня — а теперь будет спасать тебя. Здорово?

— Здорово, — согласился Бен.

— Лэндо! — повторила Лея. — Ты что, рехнулся?

Лэндо в ответ улыбнулся и шагнул к ее креслу. Склонился в галантном поклоне и решительно взял ее ладонь в свои, коснулся тыльной стороны губами.

— Нет, старый пройдоха, — выдохнула Лея. — Если ты думал так меня отвлечь, то у тебя точно не получилось!

Хан издал сдавленный смешок, который Лэндо решил демонстративно проигнорировать.

— Моя драгоценная принцесса, — мягко произнес он. — Ты знаешь, насколько тепло и нежно я отношусь к тебе и твоей семье. Любовь к вам в моем сердце…

— Не прокатит, — перебила Лея.

Лэндо вздохнул в притворном огорчении, но все-таки объяснил, уже без изысканного заливания воды в уши:

— Мальчику нужно научиться постоять за себя, Лея. Рано или поздно этот момент наступил бы. И я решил, что лучше уж слишком рано, чем слишком поздно.

— Лэндо, ему шесть!

— А сколько было тебе, когда тебя учили владению оружием, солнышко? — встрял Хан.

— Тогда была другая ситуация, — возмущенно ответила Лея. — Шла война, и…

— А кто сказал, что войны больше никогда не будет? — спросил Хан.

Лея поджала губы, нахмурившись.

— Дело даже не в войне, — вмешался Лэндо. — У Бена мать — сенатор и отец — герой войны. Кому-нибудь вполне может взбрести в голову, что отнять его у родителей — отличный способ заработать. И будто ты не знаешь, на что способны некоторые политики, чтобы заткнуть рот оппоненту.

Лея уязвленно промолчала, и Лэндо продолжил:

— Если Бен научится защищать себя, таких ситуаций не произойдет. Дайте парню уроки стрельбы из бластера. Он способный и быстро освоится. И тогда криффа с два у кого получится его у тебя отнять.

Лея вздохнула:

— Может, ты и прав. Но все равно… он же еще совсем маленький.

— Я не маленький, — неожиданно подал голос Бен. — Мне уже шесть! Забыла?

— Нет, конечно, милый, — поспешно отозвалась Лея. — Я прекрасно помню.

— Ну ладно, — с легким сомнением ответил Бен.

За всем этим спором они совсем про него забыли, хоть он и был предметом обсуждения. Лэндо посмотрел на пацана и подмигнул ему.

Тот подмигнул в ответ и, закрыв футляр с «Исказителем», деловито пристроил его на одной из полок, после чего вернулся к своим моделям кораблей.

— Промочим горло, когда парень ляжет спать, — тихо предложил оказавшийся рядом Хан. — Расскажешь, как там у тебя.

— Договорились, — согласился Лэндо. — А завтра дай мне время на «Сокол». Хочу посмотреть, как еще ты умудрился его испортить.

— Не испортить, — ухмыльнулся Хан, — а модифицировать.

— Ага, и обшивку ты тоже «модифицируешь» каждый полет, — скептично отозвался Лэндо.

Хан хлопнул его по плечу и шагнул к сыну, опускаясь на корточки перед зависшими в воздухе моделями.

Глядя на него, играющего с Беном, на Лею, придремавшую в кресле, Лэндо неожиданно почувствовал себя так, будто оказался дома.

Не с друзьями — с семьей.

С близкими, родными, понятными и понимающими.

С теми, кто ему дорог.


End file.
